Cinderella
by DreamerofDreams56
Summary: One dance can change everything... One-Shot SiriusxOC


_Hello! I realize that I haven't updated my other stories for quite some time, but I can assure you that it will be soon! Plus, more reviews=faster updates! *Hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge* ;)_

_This is a little bit of a breather for me. I kinda got bored one night (well, morning technically, since it was 2am) and this popped into my head. So a little SiriusxOC for ya!_

_Oh, and here are the songs that inspired me:_

_Enchanted by Taylor Swift_

_You Don't Know You're Beautiful by One Direction_

_Paradise by Coldplay (AMAZING song, btw)_

_Sky's Still Blue by Andrew Belle_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill... :)_

_XO, Dreamer_

* * *

><p>A young girl of fifteen sat in her spacious bathroom the night of August 21st. It was a special occasion that night for the annual ball was being held to say goodbye to the departing students and catch up with the graduated ones. But, it was also for another occasion. The ball was also held in hopes of the young men finding their future wives. The ladies must all dance with each gentleman in order for them to make their decisions.<p>

The girl bit her lip at the mere thought of it. Sure, she was a flawless dancer (her instructor, Monsieur Pierre, made sure of that) and she did look beautiful (thanks to the hours of work her mother and sister had spent on her) but young Evelyn Prince still couldn't calm her nerves.

To be honest, Evelyn hated the pureblood society. She sincerely wished it would all just go away. But, despite her wishing, it was no use. There was no way to avoid this.

Plastering a blinding smile on her face, Evelyn exited the bathroom and proceeded down to the ballroom.

Her footsteps echoed across the house, even though the ballroom was bustling with activity. The slightly drunken laughter of the adults and the couples dancing across the floor only reminded Evelyn of her fate closing in.

She cautiously pushed the door open and the entire ballroom stared. All of the young men's jaws dropped at the sight of her and Evelyn blushed a light pink in response. Immediately, her father caught her and started the customary dancing.

"Be polite to all men, Evelyn," he reminded her.

"Yes, Father," she said.

"And if you wish them to leave, just give me the signal." he told her and Evelyn bobbed her head up and down. The signal was rather odd; she had to step on their toes purposefully and her father would come and rescue her.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked and Evelyn turned to see none other than Westlund Sonne, someone who was a Slytherin and in his seventh year.

Her father nodded and Evelyn was forced to dance with him. She sighed. This certainly would be a long night.

...

After what felt like the millionth person to dance with her, Evelyn finally dropped into a chair next to her sister.

"Cassandra, you have no idea how lucky you are to be married." she panted as she rubbed her feet which were red from the blisters. Cassandra merely smiled sadly at the fifteen year old.

"Alas, I am," Cassandra said with a wink as she pushed away the unused champagne glass. Evelyn raised an eyebrow but Cassandra shook her head. Evelyn shrugged and then brightened whenever she spotted Allison Selwyn, her cousin/best friend/sister for life. She hurried over to the blonde who was chatting with some stuffy old witch.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Nana," she said impatiently as the stout little woman trotted away.

"Alli!" Evelyn called and Allison brightened.

"Ev!" she said and embraced her cousin.

"You look gorgeous," Allison gushed as she looked the brunette up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Evelyn giggled and poked her in the side. Allison smirked and then squealed.

"Did you hear?" she squeaked.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"That Sirius Black is here!" Allison shrieked and Evelyn cocked her head.

"Who?" she asked.

"That would be me, love," said a deep voice behind her and she whipped around to see a boy- scratch that- a _man_ with floppy black hair and piercing grey eyes.

Time seemed to stop as she saw him. Muscles clearly were defined even with the bulk of dress robes in the way. His skin was slightly tanned as if he had spent most of his life on the Quidditch pitch. White teeth, straight nose, high cheekbones, and lips full. He was the total package; enough to make girls sigh with lust and guys scowl in his direction.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Evelyn nodded mutely. Her heart rate had sped up to twice its speed and she felt a crackle of electricity in the air.

He led her to the middle where she clasped her hand with his and he placed his hand on her waist. Evelyn couldn't help but shiver slightly at the contact.

Sirius gazed down at the girl he was dancing with. Her warm, big, brown eyes were trained on his and a blush would taint her porcelain cheeks occasionally. Her brown hair was piled atop her head in some sort of a curly up-do and her full lips were parted slightly.

The girl was beautiful, obviously. But it wasn't the beauty that stunned him; it was the personality that seemed to be bursting through. The way she held herself was confident, different than the rest of the pureblood women. Kindness rolled off of her in waves and there was a twinkle in her eyes as if she was laughing at some private joke.

"So," Sirius said, breaking the silence, "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

The girl shook her head. "I'm home-schooled since my parents travel."

Sirius smiled wryly. "Wish you did."

The girl in his arms blushed deeply and Sirius cracked a grin watching as the pink blossomed across her cheeks. He twirled her around and she let out a small laugh that echoed across the ballroom. Her dress floated around her and she closed her eyes as Sirius brought her back in.

A clock chimed somewhere signaling midnight. Evelyn's eyes widened whenever she remembered that Mother was taking her back home at midnight. Not wanting to face the rash consequences, Evelyn hastily bowed to Sirius.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Black," she said kindly, "Thank you."

She tried to pull away but Sirius caught her arm. Evelyn glanced over at Cassandra who was waiting by the doorway, beckoning for her to come.

"Wait," Sirius said, a frantic gleam in his eyes, "I never got to know your name."

"Evelyn. Evelyn Prince." she said before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek, "That's my name."

And with that, a furiously blushing Evelyn left the ballroom, leaving Sirius dumbstruck in the middle of the dance floor, much like the story of Cinderella.

* * *

><p><em>What did you think? Please let me know, because if I get SUPER inspired than I will definately post sooner :)<em>

_I'm thinking about maybe continuing this as an actual story. I really enjoyed writing this and suddenly, oodles of ideas just popped into my head... you could say I've been writing like crazy._

_Also, YouTube those songs I mentioned because they all really inspire me for any writers moment. _

_I actually have another idea that came into my head shortly after I typed this up. So, anyone like a little FredxOC action? Because I have an amazing story idea that starts in 5th year for the twins (3rd year for Harry), and the girl's name is... well, I don't exactly have that figured out yet so I need some wonderful names for a girl's name. But, she is the only daughter of Remus Lupin (I love that guy!) and so after years of being homeschooled, she moves into Hogwarts for her 5th year. She catches Fred's eye and he wants to find more about her so he *gasp* goes to the LIBRARY! Hahahahaha, it's better than it sounds. But, NAMES! I need names for a girl that is the daughter of Remus Lupin... Please?_

_Please review and help me out!_

_Peace, love, and always Potter!_

_XO, Dreamer :)_

_P.S. I applied for the production crew at my school for the play... Wish me luck!_


End file.
